


Say My Name

by ephemeraltea



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-The Raven King, oops I didn't mean to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeraltea/pseuds/ephemeraltea
Summary: Adam wants Ronan to say his name.





	Say My Name

It was a rare sort of miracle when Ronan used Adam’s first name. More often than not Ronan called him “Parrish” or “asshole” (albeit affectionately). But occasionally, in quiet moments when no one was around to hear, Ronan would break his rule.

“Adam,” Ronan would say softly, bringing Adam’s hand to his mouth and kissing his fingers gently.

The utterance wasn’t usually attached to anything, not part of a larger sentence, not a way to get Adam’s attention. Just a standalone statement, spoken like a prayer. When Ronan said “Adam” it meant _Adam_ ; it meant _I see you_ ; it meant _I love you_.

And the truth of it was these moments left Adam completely undone. He craved them like a drug. So it was entirely within reason when one night, as he was working Ronan open with his oil-slicked fingers, Adam kissed his way up Ronan’s neck and growled into Ronan’s ear:

“Say my name.”

“Fuck off, Parrish,” was Ronan’s predictable response.

“My first name,” said Adam, crooking his fingers, trying to find Ronan’s prostate for emphasis.

“Shut up and -- “ Ronan’s speech was cut off with a sharp moan. “Just fuck me already.”

“You want me to fuck you?” said Adam, moving his fingers more quickly. Ronan covered his face with his hands and moaned. “Say my name.”

“Make me,” said Ronan, dropping his hands and meeting Adam’s eyes with a piercing gaze.

They both stilled, staring at each other as the realization of the challenge set it.

 _Alright, then_ , thought Adam.

In one fluid motion, he withdrew his fingers from Ronan, slipped off the bed, grabbed Ronan by the hips, and flipped him onto his stomach.

“Jesus, Parrish,” said Ronan, although it didn’t sound at all like a protest -- Ronan slid part way off the bed, pushing his hips up and backwards, making it easier for Adam to line himself up with Ronan. Adam pushed into Ronan, relishing in the sensation, forcing himself to pause and allow Ronan to adjust; but soon Ronan was moving his hips, encouraging Adam to keep going.

Adam didn’t hold back. He fucked Ronan hard and fast against the bed. He bit down on Ronan’s shoulder the way Adam knew he liked. He pushed his fingers into Ronan’s mouth, clawed his free hand down Ronan’s back. He was trying all of the things that normally drove Ronan crazy, and while Ronan was moaning and melting against the bed, he hadn’t formed a single word that sounded at all like Adam’s name.

 _New strategy_ , thought Adam.

He pulled out of Ronan abruptly and Ronan let out a small whimper at the loss.

“Turn over,” said Adam, and Ronan obliged, flipping to lie on his back.

Adam lifted Ronan’s right leg over his shoulder and lined himself up with Ronan, pushing in once more. The new angle was delicious, and Adam moaned as he leaned over Ronan, pressing their foreheads together as he worked his hips faster. This always felt so amazing, _Ronan_ always felt so amazing. Adam almost forgot about the challenge for a moment, he was so caught up in the act of moving with Ronan.

“Christ, Ronan,” groaned Adam as Ronan raked his nails down Adam’s back. “You feel so fucking good.”

Ronan turned his head and bit into Adam’s forearm, stifling his loudest moan yet, which encouraged Adam as much as it brought him near the edge. He’d have to make this quick if he wanted to win.

“Being inside you like this -- fuck, Ronan, I want this all of the time. I think about this all of the time.”

“Parrish,” gasped Ronan.

 _Close_ , thought Adam, in more way than one.

Adam leaned down to take Ronan’s ear into his mouth, nipping for a moment, his hips moving erratically faster. He was starting to lose control, and he could tell by Ronan’s frantic movements and stifled moans that he was close, too.

“Fuck, Ronan,” Adam whispered into Ronan’s ear. “I’m so fucking in love with you.”

Ronan moaned Adam’s name so loudly as he came that Adam was afraid it would wake Opal.

Adam smiled in triumph against Ronan’s neck as he thrust frantically, his own orgasm hitting him a moment later. Ronan was still coming down from his own high as Adam finished, his body twitching with the occasional aftershock.

“You’re a fucking cheater, Parrish,” said Ronan, but it sounded more like _I love you_.

“I know,” said Adam, kissing Ronan’s neck. “Worth it.”


End file.
